Will You Marry Me?
by Merianafujioka
Summary: di pagi hari yang cerah kelas 3-E, mereka para perempuan membicarakan suatu masala... saat pesta ulang tahun, "irina, maukah kau menikah denganku?" tanya... jika ingin tahu kelanjutanya maka bacalah untuk mengetahuinya.


Happy Birthday Irina

Will You Marry Me?

Disclaimer:

Ansatsu Kyoshitsu punya Matsu Yuusei-san

Warning:

Jika tidak suka dengan ceritanya boleh tidak dibaca dan mencari cerita yang lain yang akan lebih memuaskan kalian. Dan juga ada unsur typo-nya, jadi saya mohon maaf.

Di dalam kelas 3-E semua murid perempuan sedang berkumpul dan membuat lingkaran krumunan. Entah apa yang akan mereka buat.

"nee, nee minna sebentar lagi bitch-sensei akan ulang tahun apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya yada.

"nah, itu masalahnya, apa yang cocok untuk bitch-sensei yang sudah memiliki apapun itu?" Tanya okano.

Kemudian mereka semua memikirkan barang apa yang cocok untuk hadiah ulang tahun bitch-sensei, sampai-sampai mereka tidak menyadari bahwa yukimura-sensei sudah mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka dari tadi. Sementara itu, dengan para lelaki yang dari tadi juga membicarakan sesuatu mereka juga tidak menyadari bahwa koro-sensei sudah berada di depan mereka dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka yang begitu hidup dan lancar. Dan pada akhirnya kedua guru tersebut berdiri didepan kelas.

"ohayou minna-san/minna!" seru kedua guru tersebut sukses mengambil perhatian dari murid mereka semua yang terkejut dengan kedatangan mereka yang tidak mereka ketahui.

"o-ohayou sensei…" jawab mereka semua dan menuju bangku tempat duduk mereka masing-masing.

"apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan? Terutama para perempuan~~" kata koro-sensei dengan senyum hangatnya.

"um… sebenarnya ulang tahun bitch-sensei sudah 2 hari lagi jadi kami ingin merayakannya oleh karena itu kami sedang berpikir hadiah apa yang cocok untuknya…" jawab yada.

"baiklah kalau begitu kita akan membuat semua persiapan secara bersama-sama dan irina-sensei tidak boleh mengetahuinya sama sekali." Kata koro-sensei

"ha'i!" jawab semuanya termasuk yukimura-sensei.

Dihari selanjutnya mereka telah menetukan bahwa perayaan ulang tahun bitch-sensei akan dirayakan dikelas 3-E. saat berada didalam kelas, mereka semua berkumpul dan membuat lingkaran ditengah ruangan yang diikuti oleh koro-sensei dan yukimura-sensei. Mereka sedang membuat daftar apa saja yang harus dibeli untuk ulang tahun bitch-sensei dan apa saja hadiah yang dapat diberikan kepada bitch-sensei. Tiba-tiba.

*GREK*

Bunyi pintu kelas yang digeser terdengar oleh semua orang yang duduk dilantai tersebut dan dibalik pintu tersebut adalah bitch-sensei yang menatap mereka semua dengan penuh keheranan

"apa yang kalian lakukan dilantai seperti itu?" Tanya bitch-sensei dengan menaikkan salah satu alis matanya dan melihat mereka dengan tatapan yang keheranan,

"ahaha, bitch-sensei sejak kapan kau sangat perhatian dengan kami semua yang melakukan hal sederhana seperti ini~~~" kata karma dengan nada yang dimainkan (author: you know karma, lah).

"diam kau karma! Siapa yang bilang kalau aku perhatian dengan kalian semua" jawab bitch-sensei dengan wajah yang sedikit merona.

"hee~~, baiklah, terserah dirimu bitch-sensei~~" kata karma dengan diikutinya smirk diwajahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian mereka membereskan meja dan kursi kembali seperti semula, dan juga mereka telah diselamatkan oleh sifat karma yang biasanya 'terlalu polos'. Setelah itu koro-sensei dan yukimura-sensei berjalan keluar dari kelas tersebut karna itu adalah waktunya pelajaran bitch-sensei. Dalam pelajaran bitch-sensei sama sekali tidak ada yang terjadi dan hanya berjalan dengan lancar sampai mereka dibawa oleh waktu menuju pelajaran yukimura-sensei mereka langsung menyusun kursi dan meja mereka seperti saat pelajaran koro-sensei dan mereka mendiskusikannya lagi (author: aku lupa bilang bahwa koro-sensei disini adalah manusia _) dalam hal pendiskusian mereka, mereka akan membuat beberapa rencana sebelum merayakan ulang tahun bitch-sensei salah satunya adalah membuat bitch-sensei kesal dan saat malamnya mereka akan merayakannya. Setelah mendiskusikannya waktu pulang sekolah pun telah tiba dan mereka membagi tugas kepada semua kelompok untuk membeli bahannya dan akan dibawa besok untuk didekorasi didalam kelas 3-E.

Dalam perjalanan menuju ruang guru koro-sensei melihat karasumi-sensei yang tengah bingung dalam suatu permasalahan dan medekatinya untuk membicarakannya.

"karasuma-sensei apa yang sedang kau pikirkan~~~?" Tanya koro-sensei dengan nada yang menggoda dan menunjukkan senyum lebarnya.

"apa yang sedang kau lakukan, koro?" Tanya karasuma dengan menatap tajam koro.

"jangan begitu karasuma, akukan hanya bertanya kepadamu karna aku peduli dengan dirimu~~" kata koro dan menyipitkan matanya kepada karasuma.

"aku tidak memerlukan kepedulian dari dirimu," kata karasuma dengan dingin.

"jangan begitu curahkan saja kepadaku~" rayu si koro dengan meletakan kedua tangannya di bahu karasuma.

"aku tidak perlu memberitahumu," kata karasuma dan menyingkirkan tangan koro dari bahunya.

"ayolah~~ karasuma kita hanya berdua sekarang bicarakan saja~~" rayu koro lagi dengan menggosokkan pipinya dengan pipi karasumi.

"berhenti! Tako! Aku akan menceritakannya jika kau tidak macam-macam!" seru karasuma dan memberi jarak dirinya dan koro.

"nurufufufufu~~~~ baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mendengarkan dengan sigap dan cermat," kata koro, duduk dengan rapid an tenang.

Kemudian karasuma menceritakan masalahnya kepada koro dan mendapatkan solusi yang ia dapatkan, lalu karasuma pulang kerumahnya dan membuat persiapan yang matang untuk besok. Dalam rangka merayakan ulang tahun bitch-sensei dengan tidak disangkah karasuma-sensei telah menyiapkan hadiah yang sangat menakjubkan untuk dirinya.

Keesokan harinya tanggal 10 oktober didalam kelas 3-E mereka sudah bersiap-siap untuk menjahili bitch-sensei seharian ini karna ulang tahun bitch-sensei. Dalam hal ini yang akan mengganggu bitch-sensei adalah karma, maehara, nakamura dan ritsu. Kemudian yang akan membuat hiasan dan medekorasi kelas 3-E adalah hara, kurahashi, sugaya, takebayashi, yoshida, muramatsu, hazama, okajima, terasaka, hayami dan chiba. Yang membeli makanan dan makanan ringan adalah nagisa, kimura, mimura, sugino, isogai dan itona. Dan yang terakhir yang membeli kue ulang tahun dan minuman adalah megu, kayano, fuwa, yada, okuda dan kanzaki. Misi kelompok mengganggu bitch-sensei yang berada didekat hutan kelas mereka.

"nee~~ nee~~ bitch-sensei tumben sekali kau sama sekali tidak mengganggu kami yang sudah dengan polos mendengarkan dirimu ini~~~" kata karma dengan nada bermain.

"apa mau akabane karma?" Tanya bitch-sensei yang mulai kesal.

"bitch-sensei sebenarnya apakah ada orang yang kau sukai sekarang~~~?" Tanya nakamura dengan nada bermain juga.

"s-siapa? M-mana ada, aku sama sekali tidak m-menyukai si-siapapun," kata bitch-sensei dengan gugup dan wajah yang memerah dan memalingkan wajahnya dari muridnya.

"jangan berbohong bitch-sensei~~ kami mengetahuinya dari wajahmu yang memerah itu~~" kata maehara dan memberikan smirk kehebatannya dan mengambil foto bitch-sensei.

"tunggu! apa yang kau lakukan maehara! hapus foto yang kau ambil barusan!" seru bitch-sensei sambil mengejar maehara yang sudah mulai berlari.

"ritsu bagikan gambar bitch-sensei kepada semua kelas 3-E!" seru maehara sambil berlari keliling tempat.

*tring*

"ah! Aku sudah mendapatkannya sensei~~~" kata karma dan menatap gurunya.

"aku juga sudah mendapatkannya~~" kata nakamura dan menunjukkan foto tersebut kepada gurunya.

Bitch-sensei hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya yang sudah parah tersebut. Keadaan membuat hiasan dan menghias kelas 3-E.

"wah! Sebentar lagi akan selesai jadi jangan malas-malasan, terutama kau terasaka!" seru hara kepada terasaka yang sedang duduk dikursinya sendiri.

"baiklah, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya terasaka sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

"gantung hiasan ini dipapan tulis," suruh hara dan yang lebih mengejutkan terasaka mengerjakannya tanpa ada protes sama sekali.

"terasaka melakukannya!" kata okano terkejut melihat tingkah laku terasaka.

"dia benar-benar melakukannya!" kata muramatsu yang juga terkejut melihat terasaka.

"terasaka, apakah pagi tadi kepalamu terbentur kedinding atau yang lain?" Tanya yoshida yang juga tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi didepan matanya.

"DIAM KALIAN AKU TIDAK APA-APA, KENAPA KALIAN HERAN!" teriak terasaka karena kebaikkannya diragukan.

Setelah memasang semua hiasan didalam kelas mereka memberitahukannya kepada yang lain dan tim mengganggu akhirnya mengganggu bitch-sensei sampai keluar dari area yang dekat dengan kelas mereka. Keadaan tim pembeli makanan dan makanan ringan.

"bagaimana dengan takoyaki dan sushi saja yang itu yang paling murah dan mudah untuk didapatkan," saran isogai dengan melihat kelima temannya yang lain.

"boleh saja, tapi untuk makanan ringannya mau kita beli apa?" Tanya maehara.

"bagaimana kalau kita membeli dari supermarket dekat sini saja," saran sugino.

"baiklah kalau begitu semuanya sudah ditetapkan mari kita bekerja dan ingat jangan terlalu memboros uang kalian," kata isogai.

Merekapun pergi membeli barang yang mereka sebut dan membagi menjadi 2 kelompok untuk mempermudah pekerjaan. Keadaan tim pemebeli kue ulang tahun dan minuman.

"bagaimana dengan kuenya? Apa yang harus saya tuliskan diatas kuenya," Tanya penjual tersebut.

"bagaimana kalau _happy birthday bitch-sensei_?" saran yada dengan ucapan ulang tahun yang menggunakan Bahasa inggris.

"mungkin sebaiknya kita menggunakan nama irina saja?" saran kataoka.

"itu juga boleh," kata kayano.

"baiklah kalau begitu, tolong tuliskan _happy birthday irina-sensei_ ," kata kanzaki kepada penjual kue tersebut.

"baiklah," jawab penjualnya.

"bagaimana dengan minuman untuk semuanya?" Tanya fuwa.

"bagaimana kalau kita membelinya dari supermarket disekitar tempat ini?" saran okuda.

"baiklah, kalau begitu kayano, fuwa dan okuda akan membeli minuman dari supermarket," kata kataoka.

Kemudian ketiga orang tersebut pergi ketempat yang dituju dan membeli barang yang mereka inginkan. Setelah mereka menyelesaikan semua persiapan mereka berkumpul didalam kelas (author: Cuma ingin mengatakan bahwa waktu nya sudah sore menjelang malam).

"bagaimana dengan tim pengganggu ini sudah mau malam?" Tanya kayano.

"tenanglah kayano mereka akan dating sebentar lagi," kata nagisa.

"minna-san tim pengganggu sudah mendekat dan membawa bitch-sensei," kata ritsu.

"oh, ya. Untuk hari ini saja panggil bitch-sensei dengan irina-sensei," kata maehara.

"baiklah, ritsu beritahu pada tim pengganggu," kata yada.

"oke," jawab ritsu dan memberitahu tim pengganggu.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki yang mendekat dengan perlahan, tapi hanya satu orang saja dan mereka merasa heran. Tiba-tiba

*GREK*

Pintu kelas 3-E terbuka menunjukkan orang yang berjalan Kearah kelas ini, yaitu karasuma-sensei.

"karasuma-sensei apa yang kau lakukan ayo bersiap ditempatmu, dibelakang kami semua," kata isogai dan mengajak karasumi-sensei kebelakang mereka semua karna mereka tahu apa yang ingin karasumi lakukan.

 _*flashback*_

" _baiklah akan aku ceritakan tapi kau jangan melakukan hal yang macam-macam," kata karasumi._

" _baiklah aku akan mendengarkan," kata koro, duduk diam dan bersiap mendengarkan dengan teliti._

" _sebenarnya aku ingin memberikan ini kepada ini irina," kata karasuma menunjukkan sebuah cincin yang masih tersimpan didalam kotak._

" _oya, oya, apakah kau ingin menikahinya karasumi-sensei?" Tanya koro dengan pipi yang sedikit kemerahan._

" _itu benar karna entah kenapa aku tertarik dengannya," kata karasuma._

" _baiklah kalau begitu se-," kata-kata koro terpotong oleh suara pintu guru yang terbuka dengan cepat._

" _karasuma-san sebaiknya kau berikan itu besok kami semua sudah mulai mempersiapkan pestanya untuk besok!" seru yukimura-sensei dengan antusias._

" _eh? Besok? Memangnya besok ada apa?" Tanya karasumi yang kebingungan._

" _karasuma-san besok adalah hari ulang tahun irina-sensei," jawab yukimura-sensei._

" _baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan memberikannya besok," kata karasuma._

 _Kemudian yukimura sensei keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan memberitahukannya kepada semua murid 3-E._

 _*flashback end*_

Kemudian kali ini mereka mendengar suara langkah kaki yang lebih banyak dan suara langkah kaki itu membuka pintu kelas 3-E dan memperlihatkan bitch-sensei.

" _surprise! Happy birthday irina-sensei!"_ seru mereka semua menggunakan Bahasa inggris begitu juga dengan tim pengganggu.

"a-apa? K-kalian tahu kalau hari ini ulag tahunku? Aku mengira bahwa kalian sudah lupa," kata irina-sensei yang tidak percaya dengan apa yang ada didepannya.

"tentu saja kami ingat, irina-sensei," jawab semua murid.

"baiklah, mai kita nyanyikan lagu selamat ulang tahun," kata isogai.

" _happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear irina-sensei, happy birthday to you,"_ nyanyi mereka semua dengan Bahasa inggris.

"ayo, tiup lilinnya irina-sensei," kata yada.

Kemudian irina-sensei meniup lilinnya dan semua orang bersorak. Lalu mereka memberikan hadiah kepada irina-sensei dan sampai pada giliran karasuma-sensei.

"irina…" kata karasuma-sensei menatap irina-sensei.

"i-iya karasuma," kata irina-sensei dengan gugup.

"irina (berlutut satu kaki didepan irina) maukah kau menikah dengan diriku?" Tanya karasuma yang pipinya mulai memerah

"t-tentu saja karasuma," kata irina yang sudah berlinangkan airmata dan memeluk karasuma.

"woohoo~~~~!" teriak semua orang, dan tentunya karma dan nakamura mulai mengambil foto lagi.

"terima kasih, aku menyayangi kalian semua, ini adalah hari ulang tahun yang terindah bagiku," kata irina-sensei dan tersenyum kepada semuanya.

Kemudian mereka merayakan ulang tahun irina-sensei dengan bahagia dan irina-sensei mulai tinggal bersama dengan karasuma-sensei. Keesokan harinya dikelas.

"nee~ bitch-sensei bagaimana malammu dengan karasuma-sensei?" Tanya nakamura dengan menggunakan nama kecil irina-sensei lagi.

"EH?! Kenapa kau memanggilku itu lagi?!" Tanya bitch-sensei yang kebingungan dan terkejut.

"kami hanya menyepakati memaggilmu 'irina-sensei' hanya satu hari saja," kata maehara.

"hee~~ bitch-sensei kau kira kami akan melupakan tradisi kecil kami begitu saja~~~?" Tanya karma menatap bitch-sensei dengan smirk yang ada diwajahnya.

"aku tarik kata-kataku yang kemarin, aku sangat membenci kalian!" seru bitch-sensei dengan frustasi.

"hahahahahahahahaha," semua murid hanya tertawa dengan sikap guru mereka yang satu ini.

The End…


End file.
